Liberation of Wiki Nui
The Game Team's first idea and game, within a small amount of time, The Liberation of Wiki-Nui has begun to take form, an Action/Adventure game with a simple, yet compelling story. It is slowly being pieced together. Plot Wiki-Nui has never seen darker times. In a recent outbreak of Vandals, Spammers, and more, the carvings have been vandalized and members driven crazy trying to fix them. With the Toa Sectra’s hands full on a mission to save a distant insland, who can save the land? As a group of members tries to fix things, they notice the city’s telescreens broadcasting the current Wikicon, 5. Angered, the group heads to the Recent Changes carving, and begins to fight against the intruders. To the group’s dismay, they find that different members have allied themselves with the intruders, and have become their dangerous leaders. Even worse, they have given the Vandals, Spammers, Flammers, Glitchrok, Stubbers, and Newb upgrades and are now super-powerful. The Toa Sectra, noticing this, give the fateful group the powers of Sysop, Bureaucrat, Bot, and Check-User. Even better, some Toa Sectra have stayed to help this group fight, while the others go on a mission for the safety of Wiki-Nui. The group has taken heart, and will now fight to the bitter end! Enemies Enemy Leaders *Dr.Kaboomsky: An old foe of Wiki Nui, Dr. K has grabbed his Ice Cannon to join the fray! He shoots long-range ice blasts towards his enemies, but he probably wouldn't be so brave if you got up-close and personal with him. *Toa Ikanis: This revered Toa was the first prisoner to be sent to The Pit. Since escaping, she's mutated into a hideously newbish fighter! She has the power to send out several quick but powerful bursts of newb energy, an ability she channels through her Spam Spear. *Aenshin: Once a protecter of our island, this Makuta of Wiki Nui has turned his powers against us. Using his Staff of Vandalism, he can choose to send out his darkness shockwaves or use it on a more personal basis in hand to hand combat... *Ellouper Brothers: Three triplets, these dangerous hackers embed themselves into programming. Hit one of them once and he'll divide into three equally powerful Elloupers! Luckily, if you hit one of the again he's defeated. Still, You must be aware of his unstoppable Hack blasts. *Vironus: One of Spiriah's more tragic experiments, Vironus is cursed with a virus that spreads to everything he touches! He sends his Clockwork Crabs to disperse his viruses and glitches. But he can still do his dirty work himself - his special form of Martial Arts will knock you to your feet. *Tenrectan: The Personal Assistant to The Master, Tenrectan is a mad villain. He the unfortunate result of a fusion between a Hoto bug and a Toa of Stone, Tenrectan controls Fire, Stone and Sand. He also weilds a Mask of Disruption, that can wipe out any long-range attacks and also uses his power over sand to grow tentacles from his back. *''The Master: This is where our intelligence fails us. The only being we cannot gain any information on is ''the Master. Seriously. We don't even know what gender they are. Looks like you're gonna have to go into this fight without knowing what to expect. Flamers These are led by Dr. Kaboomsky: *FlameToran: These enemies are easy to defeat and are often found in levels. They shoot ball of fire at you that gain power as they travel. *FlameToa: These enemies are much harder to defeat and are numerous throught levels. FlameToa can shoot fireballs or beams of fire. *FlameToa Elite: FlameToa are bad enough, FlameToa Elite are ever worse! As well as doing all that normal FlameToa can, they can also hover using heat and unleash Fire Shockwaves. Spammers These are led by Toa Ikanis: *SpamToran: SpamToran shoot powered arrows of energy that increase by distance and can create a small energy shockwave. They are found throught levels. *SpamToa: Like SpamToran, SpamToa can cause chaos in short amount of time by shooting Arrows of Green Energy into the air. The arrow then splits into several shafts and when coming down, they each transform into a SpamToran. They can also shoot arrows that cause a shockwave on contact. *SpamToa Elite: The ultimate makers of confusion. In a similar method to SpamToa, SpamToa Elite create SpamToa. In turn, the SpamToa create SpamToran. They also shoot arrows that release a larger shockwave than normal SpamToa. Vandals These are lead by Aenshin: *VandalToran: VandalToran are common throughout the game, they shoot small blasts of Black Energy that explodes on contact, the further it travels, the bigger it will become. *VandalToa: VandalToa like to destroy, corrode and explode things. They can be hard to defeat at times, their Black Energy blasts can explode sections of buildings and cause them to fall. *VandalToa Elite: VandalToa Elite are stronger faster and deadlier versions of VandalToa. If you think VandalToa were hard, try these guys. In addition to the powers of the VandalToa, they can also unleash a Vandalism Nova Blast. Stubbers These are led by the Tenrectan: *StubToran: StubToran shoot low powered blasts of erasement energy, they are easy to defeat. *StubToa: StubToa can produce a brown Acid-like energy that can corrode the strongest Protodermis, numerous throught levels. *StubToa Elite: StubToa Elite can also shoot Acid. In addition to that, they can decrease the power of the player's attacks. Newbs These are led by Toa Ikanis: *NewbToran: Shoot blue blasts of Confusion Energy that weakens the player. *NewbToa: NewbToa love to confuse their enemies, they shoot blasts of Confusion Energy that can send the player's attack off course and weaken the player himself. *NewbToa Elite: NewbToa Elite can even send the player's attacks back at them, they also have all the powers that the standerd NewbToa have. Glitchrok These are led by Vironus: *Glitchrok Va: Glitchrok Va carry Glikrana around and supply Glitchrok with them if they are destroyed. Glitchrok Va have no powers but they can slash with their Glitch Katana. *Glitchrok: Glitchrok fire purple blasts of Glitch Energy that can either damage the player or create minature black holes, Glitches in the system. Speculation-Jaga These are led by Aenshin: *Spec-Jaga: These fiesty little critters pop every so often and wreak havok with their shockwaves. Hackers These are led by the Ellouper Brothers: *Hackers: These are the elite Guards to The Master. Playable Characters Tahu Nuva Unleashed *Character Name: Toa TNU *Melee Attack: Flame Cutter Slash *Long-Range Attack: Burst of Flame Aqua Iruini *Character Name: Toa Aquartis *Melee Attack: Scythe (down-slash) *Long-Range Attack: Aqua Bubbles (grows stronger in distance) Bfahome *Character Name: Toa Myrr *Melee Attack: Axe *Long-Range Attack: Ice Beam Red Yoshi 64 *Character Name: Toa Yoshi *Melee Attack: *Long-Range Attack: Exo Malakai *Character Name: Toa Exo Malakai *Melee Attack: Sword *Long-Range Attack: Fire Ball/Fire Blast Iceter *Character Name: Toa Iceter *Melee Attack:Power Ice Sword *Long-Range Attack:Rhotuka Launching Shield:Ice Rhotuka Vahki Commander *Character Name: Toa Varaka *Melee Attack: Axe *Long-Range Attack: Retractable Axe Mr.President *Charecter Name: Toa Pynix *Melee Attack: Fire Kick *Long-Range Attack: Ice Blasts Takarii *Character Name: Takarii *Melee Attack: Dual Light Katanas *Long-Range Attack: Kanohi Ruru Light-Blast Shine *Character Name: Toa Shine *Melee Attack: Fireworks *Long-Range Attack: Dragon Burst Kraahlix *Character Name: Toa Sajh *Melee Attack: Hammer Swing *Long-Range Attack: Hammer Throw (he uses Matatu to make it come back). Nui-Jaga *Character Name: Makuta Jaga *Melee Attack: Punch *Long-Range Attack: Shadow hand Easter Eggs Bonus Levels The game will also feature several simple bonus levels. One will be based around each of the following: *Crystal Matrix: A sub-level featuring the Founder and Former Owner of BS01 in which he grants you a secret power... *Game Team Pets: A short level in which you take control of the all Playable Character's pets to save the Toa. Pets to be featured so far: **Minty: Toa Aquartis' pet Sheep. **Cutie: Toa TNU's pet Dermis Turtle. **Shorey: Toa Iceter's pet Shore Turtle. Concept Art